demon awakening
by supersniper
Summary: Now that the third impact has been aborted,the world has now never ended and now that hell hasn't gotten it's new souls to torture for eternity somebodys pissed. SxA
1. New friends

A/N:this is my first fanfic so, I won't be disappointed if you don't like it.

Disclaimer:I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of it's characters, but I do own the characters that I introduce into this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato's apartment (three months after the 3rd impact)

Errrrrrrr, "Shinji get out of bed, your going to school today!" yelled Asuka as she was finishing getting her uniform on. Just then Misato spoke up from in the kitchen

"leave him alone Asuka, he's still depressed after well...You know what..." she said solomly as she pulled a beer out of the fridge

"Mein gott, he still thinks it's his fault that some of the people from the 3rd impact never returned, what's wrong with him!" Asuka yelled to make sure Shinji heard what she said.After the third impact Shinji had returned to school to find out that most kids' or their parents had never returned from the third impact, and Shinji felt it was his fault.Asuka pressed her ear against the door to see if she'd get a reaction out of him,but she didn't even get a whine or a movement from him.She just sighs and then yells, "BAKA! IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT IT WAS THEIR CHOICE!" She then just throws the door open and storm's into his room to find he isn't there "wha-wha-whaaaaat?Misato Shinji's ran away!" Just at the moment Asuka said that Misato jumps from the table,

"What he's gone? Damn it! I'm calling section2!" Misato then runs for her phone while Asuka just stands and looks at the empty room,than she hears Misato punch in a number on her cell phone and starts yelling like a maniac.

"What the hell are you people doing your supposed to be watching these kids!"She then listens for a moment then starts to yell again.

"What the hell do you mean you've been watching them, right now one of them is missing now I want you, and every one else you can get to help you find him or...YOUR ALL FIRED! NOW GO GO GO!" After Misato gets' off the phone she sighs and looks at Asuka just standing at his room door.

"Come on Asuka, i'll drive you to school.Take Shinji's bag i'll be bringing him to school later," with a sigh, Asuka just obediently retrived his bag and went outside to wait for Misato. Misato then just watches Asuka go out the door and starts to think_, I can't belive he's still so depressed. It's_ _been three month's... but still_. She then just grabs her keys' and goes outside with Asuka.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo 3 Train Station

Shinji stood by the train station waiting for the train to arrive, he thought maybe if he got away from the place it happened he wouldn't feel so much guilt, and maybe he could forget it all happened._Was it woth it, all the kids who lost parents? All the parents that lost kids? maybe I_ _should've let it happen, maybe then everybody would be happier...Yeah maybe..._While Shinji was thinking the Train pulled up next to him and he heard an announcement.

"All boarding going to Tokyo 2 I repeat, all boarding going to Tokyo 2 please get on the train now!" Shinji silently stepped onto the Train and the doors shut, he knew he couldn't go back now. Then, another announcement.

"Thank you for boarding please stay in your seat for the ride, next stop Tokyo 2." The train jerked forward and started moving.Shinji then started hearing voices outside, he looked and his eyes widened when he saw it was section2.After the third impact commander Ikari had put the kids on permanent watch, to make sure there were no mental fatalities as a result of the impact.

"Damn it he's already on the train were gonna have to report this!" That's all he heard for the Train had pulled out of the station but before it got to far he saw an agent pull out a phone and start talking.

" He's probably reporting that he saw me and were the Trains heading, I don't see why they need me anymore... The Angels are gone and third impact...well never happened, what else do they need me for what more do they want!" He then slams his fists on his legs and starts to cry.Suddenly he jerks his head up to see a boy about his age half-smiling and staring at him he then speaks to him.

"So your Shinji Ikari huh?I never thought i'd meet the boy who saved earth when he thought all others turned against him.Your...Shorter than what I expected but assumptions aren't alway's right now are they?"Shinji just stared at the boy who had come out of no where and knew him. his green eyes' locked on his teary blue eyes' as if studying him.

"I'm sorry I never introduced myself i'm Kia Patterson no need for your introduction I mean who doesn't know you, the saver or earth truthfully I thought I was gonna die but again I was wrong wasn't i?" As he spoke Shinji just sat there studying him he had spiked brown hair with a few strands that just hung in his face,he had a deep friendly voice but if you got him mad he could sound deadly,he was actully rather slender except for his arms' that showed he works out or uses them a lot, then his eyes they were almost just a dead green color no life in them just green.  
"Hey you listening to me" Shinji averted his gaze to his face he relized he hadn't been paying attention and so he replied bluntly,

" uhh so-so-sorry I guess I was just suprised." Kia just raises an eyebrow and shrugs,

"So where you headed shouldn't you be at school?"

"Well what about you, shouldn't you be at school to?"

"Well thats were I thought you were heading, I was following you but I might as well stay as your bodyguard now seeing that your not heading there and those guys' are following you."

"You mean you'll...Protect me?"

"Yeah your my friend now friends' stick together right?" Shinji just stared at him for that last comment then the announcer of the train came on,

"Now stopping at Tokyo 2 I repeat now stopping at Tokyo 2, if this is your stop please take all belongings with you and we hope you had a good time riding with us.

"Well we might as well get off here right no point in riding further away right?"Shinji snapped back into reality at the question.

"Uhh yeah I guess..."As Shinji and Kia got off the train Shinji felt something, had somebody started to care about him he was about to ask Kia were he'd came from he was stopped by a loud booming voice,

"Freeze, Shinji Ikari you are hear by being taken by section2 any acts of aggresion will result in forceful apprehension so step into the car now!"Kia not knowing what was going on leaned over and started whispering to Shinji,

"Aren't these the guys' from the train station?"

"Uhh yeah."

"I'm guessing they won't leave without you?"

"You got it."

"Do you want to go with them?"

"Uhh not really I just...I just want to get away"

"...Alright then when I say three I want you to run as fast as you can to the left no hesitations or questions' got it?"

"Uhh yeah but what about them?"The voice then boomed again,

"Shinji Ikari this is your last chance get into the car or be taken by force!"Shinji not knowing what to do started looking back and forth between the agent and Kia, then he heard it,

"1..." he relized he'd have to go through with the plan Kia had."2..." Shinji started taking deep breathes, he knew that as soon as he said three he'd have to run as hard as he could.

"Shinji this is your last chance get in the car or- he then heard it.

"3!" Shinji then bolted off.

A/N:Well there it is the first chapter of my first fanfic I spent a lot of time working on this so I think it's pretty good.I'll understand if you don't like the story but if have nothing nice to say don't say it at all.I'd also like to thank J.G. the gamer for helping me set up my story and also Rahhel and youngboch for being my proof- readers and giving me my ideas for the first chapter.


	2. For what reason

A/N: Helloooooooo again. Well this is my second chapter I'm so proud. No but really sorry it took so long to update but I was busy moving so yeah.Also I would like to say I don't have much experience in typing so my stories my be short but I'm working on that. So enough of me talking on to the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo 2 Train Station

"Three!" Shinji was off in a heartbeat, he didn't know Kia's plan he just hoped it would work. Before he started running he had counted at least eight agent's. I_ hope Kia knows what he's doing, or doesn't get killed over this_.

"Hey what the hell he's running way get-BAM! Before the agent could finish his sentence Kia had knocked him hard in the mouth Breaking his jaw.

"What the hell, he just hit the caption let's get this kid"!Kia just stood their smiling and looked at the agent's rushing him, he then heard a sharp yell come from one agent. "You little brat, I'll kill you!" He swung wildly at Kia trying to punch him but Kia would just step-side or move away. "Damn you little, why won't you hold still!" He then tried to throw a left hook at Kia's face, he then responded by just ducking the punch and came up and uppercutted him right in the jaw.

Agghhh "shit," while he was falling Kia then lifted his leg and dropped kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying straight to the ground making him pass out.

"What the hell, all right we'll all get him at once! Ready, and go!"

"Hmmmmm, this should be intresting."With a smile he then dived forward and punched one of the agent's in the stomach knocking him into another making them both fall back into each other then the both yelled,

"My leg agghhh damn it, I can't get up!"

"Opps got yeah a little to hard, eh?"

"I got you now bastard!" Another one took a swing at the back of his head, Kia just dropped fell on both his hands' and mule kicked him in the face.

"mother fuu- was all the agent got out before falling to the ground unconscious. "This kid isn't human! Whatever the fuck you are I'm taking you out!" Kia just stared at the remaining four agent's.

"You think you can take me bring it then,"Kia said in a monotone voice as He looked at one agent at his far left, he then began to rush him.

"Ha, you think you can take me like the others! Your mistaken!"

"I'm mistaken huh let's find out then!"Kia became within only kicking range for the guy to hit. Then the agent started to slide his foot across the ground looking like he intending to trip him, but then he pulled the same foot backward and sent it flying forward towards Kia's torso, he then stepped off with his foot and spun around doing a round house kick toward his face.

"Ha nice try!"Kia step sided the kick and spun around with an out stretched foot and nailed the guy next to him in the stomach. The agent passed out from the force of the impact and loss of breath, also sending him bent over but Kia grabbed him by the collar before he fell. "Gotcha!"

"What you knew that was coming?" The agent was cut short for Kia had threw the bent over agent by the back of his collar and tried to spin him into the other, but the agent caught the body and pushed it back against Kia forcing him to the ground with the body on top of him.

"Agh, mother fucker!Damn he's heavy!"

"I've got you now you little bastard!"Kia knew he was right, he was pinned to the ground with dead weight on top of him, then it happened he pulled out a gun. "Now you little bastard I'm gonna kill you! Didn't I tell you ,you were mistaken for trying me?"

Kia's thoughts started racing. _Ah shit he's being serious! I can't die now! Not after I just met Shinji damn it,oh no Shinji, were is he!_ Kia averts his attention to the way Shinji was running he then saw him, just standing their on a hill watching what was happening._Ah no, I can't have him see me die, damn it why didn't he keep running like I told him to, oh God the gun!_Kia turned his head to the gun facing him.

"Now you little bastard I'm finishing this! You caused us to lose our target, now we have to find him with no clues' this time!" He loads the gun a cocks it.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just thought you were kidnappers." He puts on a little innocent face like he was being serious. "The words on your badge that say NERV don't give away anything and especially the way you guys fight, I took out five of you with no problem aren't you guys' supposed to be elite soliders,huh pathetic. don't not to be rude but my grandmother fights better then you.

"Why you little-BOOM!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo 3 junior high

Asuka just sighed as she stepped out of Misato's car and onto school grounds. "Thanks Misato I'll see you when I get home."

"All right just remember I'll be bringing Shinji to school later so keep his bag with you ok."

"Yeah, yeah, I know bye Misato." Asuka just walks away from the car and inside to classroom 2-A, and took a seat next to Hikari. "Hey Hikari, how's it going, "She said while setting Shinji's bag on his desk, then hers' on her desk.

"Hey Asuka, hey where's Shinji?"

Asuka just looked at her desk for a moment and bluntly replied, "that baka ran away this morning and now has section 2 and Misato after him!"

Hikari just sat there shaking her head at Asuka. "That could be the exact reason for it to. Your always making fun of him or downsizing him when you have the chance. Knowing Shinji he doesn't no how to deal with things other then running away from them."

Asuka just stared down at her feet knowing she was right. She couldn't help the way she acted around him, he was always so withdrawn and...Alone, she thought maybe the way she acted could help him, she thought maybe a little tough love could help, but she knows it probably made it worse on him.Asuka quickly looks around and changes the subject. "Hey who's the kid over there? Never seen him before."

Hikari looks over to the seated boy that was being crowded by the others."Oh him, yeah that's a new kid. His name is Kiojo Shinawi, he came from Tokyo 1.I heard his parents never came back from the third impact so he was sent here to be taken care of."

While Hikari was talking Auska was just watching the new boy, he had short black hair he seemed about 5'7 and was skinny. He had what looked like dark brown eyes' but he was to far away to notice. "Hey,hey Asuka you listening to me?"

Asuka was quickly jolted back in to reality by the question and turned towards the brown haired girl. "Hmm yeah I heard you ."She then heard a deep voice over her desk ask her something.

"Hey, your Asuka right?"

Asuka turns her head with her eyes closed and arms crossed and yells without realizing who it was. "Yes, who wants to know? "She then opens her eyes to see the new boy standing in front of her desk.

"Ummm sorry, I just wanted to introduce myself to the prettiest girl in school." Asuka scoffed a little but let him continue. "My name is Kiojo Shinawi, I saw you looking at me over there so I thought I might introduce myself."

Asuka started to blush but not enough for him to see, she hadn't realized he'd seen her staring at him so she decided to not let him know she was. "What, staring at you huh, why I never...I was simply seeing who you were considering your new," she continued yelling while the new boy had a shocked expression on his face, "so before you go determining who's staring at you get the facts!" Kioji just stared with wide eyes at her he never expected her to go on an outburst like that.

"Ummmm sorry, I just figured you were, will can I make it up to you some how?"Befor the German girl could answer he realized something. "Hey, weres the other boy what's his name?Oh yeah Shinji."He had said his name like he was his evil nemesis and Asuka and shot at him with that comment.

"And may I ask what is wrong with Shinji!"

"What, it's his fault my parents are gone if it wasn't for him I'd actually have a family!"

The red head was about to pummel him for that comment. She knew that's why Shinji was so depressed, because he thought it was his fault for everyone's disappearance and this boy was about to prove his theory right. Right before Asuka could say anything Hikari shot up and started to yell at the new boy. "How dare you say that about Shinji!He risked his life to save yours and your acting like its his fault for everything that's happening to you! You know what if he hadn't risked his life you wouldn't even have one right now!"Kioji just grinded his teeth at the brown haired girl his eyes fixed on hers like they were trying to stare each other down, the classroom was completely silent then one voice was heard.

"He's right, it was Shinji's fault he had the decision for humanity to live or die...He choose for us to live but also with a choice."Hikari just stared down. She couldn't have really heard what Asuka just said was that really Asuka speaking. "Hikari just leave him alone." Hikari just sat down wide eyed and Kioji just looked at Asuka smiling.

"Well im glad I've finally found somebody on my side about that topic!"

"Hmmm yeah, me to. So since we found something we can agree on how about we skip class after lunch and get to know each other better?"Kioji just smiled and replied with a grin.

"Yeah sure why not."

A/N:Yes finally I updated...Sorry it took so long for those that care but I'm moving so I had my comp disconnected-sob-.So why do you think Asuka suddenly asked out Kioji?What purpose do you think she has? And what happened to Kia?Find out in chapter three.


End file.
